On My Own
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: "-pretending he's beside me."-Les Miserables/Lydia is left wishing, until Fred Weasley and James Potter come along/Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-Assignment six:Potions.


**A.N. See? On time!**

**Class/Club: Potions**

**Assignment: 6**

**Prompts used: I'll just say, all of them.**

* * *

><p>"He'd never love me in that way." she whispered, staring at her best friend.<p>

What was she worth to him? Lydia knew she was worth absolutely nothing in a romantic way to her best friend. She wondered if at some point she would ever be. However, she didn't see much of him and her being a future couple.

He loved her. The other girl, Erin. Not her. Every step the two would laugh, hug, and kiss. Jealousy would rip through Lydia at a quickening pace. She wasn't worth it to him. Lydia stared at them, her eyebrows always furrowed.

Rose knew. Rose always knew. She supported Lydia, and even claimed that she hated his girlfriend. It wasn't enough, no. It didn't change the fact that he didn't like her more than a friend.

Walking behind the 'perfect' couple, Lydia decided that it was enough. She had to get out of there. Lydia turned into the shop on her right.

As soon as she stepped in, Lydia saw the grinning faces of James Potter, and Fred Weasley. She walked over to them, glad to know someone in the mess of customers.

"Hey Lyds, looking great." James winked.

"Quiet, Potter. We all know she's meant for the middle child." Fred said.

The two broke down into laughter.

"What do you mean by that?" Lydia snapped.

"Oh, Lydia." Fred chuckled. "If only you knew."

"I happen to know a few things, Carrot-top." Lydia growled. "And it's the knowledge that you better run before I smack you over the head."

Fred simply stood, laughing at the thought. Of course, he was silenced when he was punched in the face by Lydia, knocking him out. Lydia, meanwhile, shook her hand, trying to make the pain leave quickly.

"I'm not called a beater for nothing." she said.

oOo

"Bad Hogsmeade trip, again?" Rose asked, sitting across from her.

Lydia laughed, before taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Erin and Al are together, what do you think?" Lydia asked.

"Right, the hag." Rose muttered, angrily.

"Rose, she's the kindest person you could meet!" Lydia exclaimed. "If you were lost in the jungle, and a tiger was chasing you, Erin would sacrifice herself!"

"I would have my wand, thank you very much." Rose sniffed.

Lydia shook her head at her friend. It was quite funny. Rose should be the one scoffing at her, while Lydia herself complained about Erin.

"I just wish you would let me speak ill of her." Rose sighed. "You're too nice."

"Sorry about that, then." Lydia smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't get it, why don't you hate her? I would!" Rose said.

"Yes, if she was dating Scorpy, aye?" Lydia asked.

Rose flushed a crimson red, while Lydia burst out laughing. She then sobered up, and turned solemn, staring at her mug.

"I don't get mad, because it isn't fair to him." Lydia said. "He's happy with her, and she's happy with him. Nothing more."

"Gosh, you make me sound horrible." Rose laughed.

"My job, isn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Sure is." Fred said, walking up to them.

"Oh, great. Where's tweedledum?"

"You called?" James asked, appearing.

"Ah, so he appears." Lydia nodded, sipping her drink once again.

"Trying to get drunk, Lyds?" James asked.

"Something like that." she shrugged in response.

"You don't get drunk on butterbeer!" Fred snorted.

"Yea, it'll only make you happy." James laughed. "You need firewhiskey."

He then placed two mugs hard on the table. One in front of Lydia, and another in front of Rose. Lydia and Rose stared at them with wide eyes. James and Fred watched the two as they both took on different emotions.

"Oh, thanks James!" Lydia exclaimed, reaching forwards.

"Lydia Witte!" Rose hissed. "Don't you dare drink that!"

"Why not?"

"It's illegal."

"Aye, who cares much?" Lydia smiled, taking the mug. "It's just one drink."

"Fine, go on." Rose said. "Drink up. We'll see how you feel in the morning!"

With a shrug, Lydia chugged the firewhiskey, and then put it down on the table.

"Another please-" she then stopped abruptly.

All her thoughts suddenly cleared. There was only one that remained.

Albus Severus Potter.

Al. Where was that boy? He was somewhere in the village, she knew. With that twit Erin. Lydia had to find him! Had to tell him. She had to tell him everything. He had to know. How else would Al be able to tell her he loved her as well? The boy was shy for Merlin's sake!

"Lydia?" Rose asked, quietly

"Yea, yea. I have to go and do something- Albus." Lydia then stood up, and walked away dreamily.

Rose turned slowly towards her cousins, glaring at them.

"What did you do?"

oOo

Al smiled at her. Erin.

"Erin, do you want to get some-"

"Al?"

The voice was but a whisper, yet Al could hear it from where he was. Al turned around, biting his lip. Was she really going to walk in at that moment? Lydia never did have that sort of tact.

"Er-yes?" Albus asked, confused as she began walking closer.

"I wanted to tell you something!" Lydia grinned.

"Uh, alright." Albus said.

There was a beat of silence as Lydia stood in front of him grinning, while Erin stood awkwardly off to the side, watching the exchange.

"So…" Albus began. "Are you going to tell me?"

Lydia stared at him.

"I honestly don't think it can be put into words." What? "So I'll just have to show you instead."

And then she kissed him.

Lydia Marlene Whitte kissed Albus Severus Potter.

In front of his current girlfriend.

Oh merlin, this wasn't going to end well.

oOo

"Did you really just do that?" Rose asked in disbelief.

Lydia held her face in her hands. Had she really snogged him? It was so bloody embarrassing. Why did that Fred Weasley give her that love potion?

"It was the love potion, Rose." Lydia groaned. "I'm going to pack up, and move to Canada!"

Rose stared at her.

"Cause, you know...up north it's isolated…and stuff."

"You hate the cold."

"I'd brave it for this!"

"Think of it, Lyds!" Rose exclaimed, brightfully (to Lydia, looking half mad). "You did what you have been afraid of doing! You confessed your feelings to him."

"Under false pretenses." Lydia scoffed. "That wasn't me fancying him. Those were fake feelings."

"But the love potion-"

"Was a love potion." Lydia interrupted her.

Rose's eyes traveled past Lydia and over her shoulder.

"I think you should turn around, Lyds."

Lydia did so, and saw Albus, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The boy she fancied turned suddenly on his heel, leaving the area. Lydia stared after him.

"If you must know." Rose muttered behind her. "He broke it off with Erin after you confessed your feelings. I hope that tells you something."

oOo

It hadn't taken long to find Albus. He was where he always sat, under the tree by the lake. Lydia saw him staring out across it with an unreadable face. She crossed her arms self consciously before sliding down next to him.

"You know, I fancied you for years." Albus said. "Tried not to, by dating other girls. I did fancy them, but it wasn't like with you. You were like-like a flame that was always there. You burned brightly compared to others."

"I hope that isn't a reference to my hair." Lydia said, as calmly as she could.

Albus snorted.

Had he really fancied her all along? Lydia bit her lip. The two hadn't even looked at each other, but Lydia wanted to. Yet she was afraid she would meet those piercing emerald green eyes.

"Look, I'm not asking you to tell me you fancied me. I just needed to get it out." Albus told her.

"I fancy you." Lydia blushed. "I do. Have for awhile."

"Really?" Albus asked, finally glancing at her.

"Truly." Lydia nodded.

"If only we had known." Albus laughed. "I suppose confronting each other has it's own time."

"Unless love potions are involved."

"That too."

There was silence, between them.

"I'm going to kill Fred."

"Do you need help?"

"Please."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. They do get together, so don't worry my children.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, though :)**

**Cheers!**

**Lupey**

**P.S Happy Pre-Halloween (as it's tomorrow)**


End file.
